Les étoiles de Sakura : Ma vie sans toi
by TsuyuYutsu
Summary: FIC ABANDONNÉ - Suite à la rencontre avec Sakura, beaucoup de choses changent et un ennemi communs vont faire que Harry et Sakura vont devoir s'allier. Riche en mystère et en amour, l'année ne sera pas de tout repos. HP/OOC, SK/SL, DM/OOC.
1. La rencontre

**Salut à tous! **

**Mon nom est littelflower et je serait votre auteur tout au long de votre lecture... J'espère sincèrement que vous apprécierez ce que vous lirez, je sais que par moment vous n'aurez d'autre envie que de me faire cuire à la broche au dessus dans grand feu digne de la St-Jean, mais ne vous inquiétez pas tout s'arrangera de chapitre en chapitre. Je vous souhaite bonne lecture à tous et, si vous en avez envie, aller lire le one-shot que j'ai fait, ça vous prendra maximum 5 minutes. **

**Son nom: **_**Ma vie sans ton amour.**_

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

_CHAPITRE 1 : La rencontre_

Elle court dans cette forêt noire. Pour échapper à ses poursuivantes. Ces créatures des ténèbres, ces envoyées du mal…Elle se retourne pour leurs faire face et leur crier dans un souffle :

-Lumière !

De la lumière englobe les créatures qui crient, se couvrent les yeux et deviennent aveugles pour un moment. Ne voyant rien, elles heurtent violemment les arbres et leurs semblables. Après quelques secondes la lumière s'éteignit. Les créatures se secouèrent pour reprendre leurs esprit et la chasse se poursuivit. Elles arrivèrent soudains dans une petite clairière éclairées seulement par les rayons des étoiles. La lune était inexistante dans se vaste ciel. Soudain la jeune fille et ses poursuivantes s'arrêtèrent essoufflées.

-Lumière. Cria t'elle une autre fois. Cependant, cette fois ci les créatures des ténèbres ne se firent pas avoir, elles fermèrent toutes les yeux et attaquèrent la jeune fille. Celle-ci cria de toute ses forces espérant seulement avoir un peu d'aide.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Harry revenait du terrain de quidditch, seul passe temps de ses longues journées d'été, quand il entendit soudain un cri provenant de la forêt interdite. Cette voix féminine remplie de terreur et de douleur le fit frissonner et c'est, sans réfléchir, qu'il s'enfonça dans les ténèbres de la forêt. Il entendit à nouveaux la même voix venant du nord. Elle avait l'air de venir de la clairière aux licorne où il avait l'habitude de réfléchir par des journée de déprime. Il courut aussi vite qu'il le pu et sortit sa baguette, prêt à défendre chèrement la vie de la femme en détresse ou à défendre sa vie si c'était un piège.

Quand il y arriva finalement, il vit une chose incroyable, une jeune fille ce tenait au centre de la clairière et était entourée de lumière. Autour d'elle, des créatures à la peau noire comme de la cendre et aux cheveux rouge sang essayaient de l'attaquer avec des fouets épiner tout en protégeant leurs yeux gris. Harry sut la couleur de leurs yeux car l'une d'elles le regarda et se qu'il vit le bouleversa quelque peu. On aurait dit du métal en fusion vide de toute intelligence ou de contrôle, comme si se n'était que des pantins. La créature se désintéressa de lui et fouetta violemment la fille en se cachant les yeux. Harry vit alors leur peau brûler légèrement en contact avec la lumière et il comprit qu'elles devaient être sensible à celle-ci. C'est pour cette raison qu'il s'avança et cria :

-Lumo maxima !

Le sort les engloba la demi-douzaine de créatures à la peau noire qui restaient et devant cette lumière trois moururent brûlé et tombèrent en cendre. Les deux autres s'enfuirent en faisant apparaître des ailes dans leurs dos. Harry se tourna alors, s'agenouilla devant la fille et la pris dans ses bras pour voir l'état dans lequel elle était. Elle avait le visage très pâle, des cerne en dessous des yeux et elle avait l'air de ne pas avoir mangé depuis quelques jours. Ces cheveux châtain étaient sals, ses vêtement déchirés et elle saignait d'un peu partout, dû au coup de fouet. Harry arrêta de respirer lorsqu'il vit la blessure infecté sur sa jambe droite. Il sortit soudain de sa contemplation lorsqu'il entendit la jeune fille dire :

-Regardez moi…s'il vous plaît…je veux voir vos yeux…

Et il la regarda comme elle le voulait dans les yeux. A cet instant, un lien se créa entre eux et un sentiment intense les envahirent. Un lien magnifique et indestructible, remplis d'amour infini. En se regardant ainsi ils savaient qu'ils pourraient se faire confiance l'un l'autre à jamais.

-Vous avez de magnifiques yeux vert.

-Les votre aussi son magnifiques, dit Harry

-J'aurai bien aimé vous connaître un peu plus. Vous êtes un homme bien, vous m'avez sauvez alors que vous ne me connaissez même pas.

-Vous étiez en danger alors je vous ai aidez. C'est tout à fait normal.

-Oui mais tu ne sais rien de moi. Je suis peut-être une fille qui c'est échappé de prison.

-Je m'en fou. Tout se que je sais c'est que vous êtes une femme bien et que je peux vous faire confiance. Ce que je ne sais d'ailleurs pas pourquoi.

-Moi non plus…elle souffla un peu. Parler lui demandait maintenant beaucoup de force… Mais je suis contente d'avoir pu… voir un dernier visage d'espoir et de confiance avant de mourir…

-Ne dites pas ça ! Elle avait les larmes au yeux et lui aussi d'ailleurs.

-Je n'ai aucun regret, mes amis et tout mes proches savent que je les aimes et en plus je vais retrouver ma famille et celui que j'aime au ciel. Je sais que je vivrais heureuse à jamais avec lui. Vie une vie heureuse et je te remercie de m'avoir sauvée…et elle tomba dans l'inconscience.

Harry ne pouvait pas la laisser mourir, il devait faire vivre. Il la prit dans ses bras, elle se révélait être très légère d'ailleurs, et courut jusqu'à l'école. Il alla directement à l'infirmerie.

-Madame Pomphresh, cria t'il

-Oui, qu'est-ce…oh mon dieux! Où l'avez vous trouvez?

-Dans la forêt. J'ai entendu un cri et je l'ai sauvé de créatures étranges qui l'attaquait.

-Déposez la sur le lit.

Après quelque minutes l'infirmière lui dit de sortir car elle avait besoin d'espace et ne voulais pas l'avoir dans ses jambes.

Harry ne savait pas pourquoi il stressait autant pour une fille dont il ne connaissait même pas le nom. Il y réfléchis toute la journée et l'infirmière ne donna aucune nouvelle de la jeune fille. Elle avait fini par fermer la porte et la verrouiller à triple tour tellement elle était énerver de tout le temps le voir entrer à tout vent dans l'infirmerie pour savoir si elle allait s'en sortir. Harry détestait attendre, mais il y fut malheureusement contraint par un infirmière pire qu'un gardien de prison. A chaque minute il priait le ciel pour qu'elle sorte vivante de cette infirmerie de malheur. Cette fille pleine de mystère en qui il avait pleinement confiance et qui, avec un seul regard avait su trouver une place dans son cœur. Comme si, cette place avait toujours exister pour elle et qu'elle la prenait à partir de maintenant.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Vous avez aimez? Vous voulez une suite? Review please**

**Vous pouvez également allez visiter mon blog, consacrez ****UNIQUEMENT**** à ma fic : **_**Les étoiles de Sakura. **_


	2. Entre la vie et la mort

**C'est encore moi! Je vous met le deuxième chapitre et le résumer complet de ma fic:**

_**Rendu en septième année, Harry doit passer l'été seul à , il est impossible pour lui de passé l'été où que ce soit d'autre. Mais alors qu'il se dirigeait ver le terrain de quidditch, il fit une rencontre des plus surprenante... Lorsqu'une jeune fille aux yeux d'émeraude entre dans votre vie, c'est soit en bien ou en mal, à vous de juger par vous même...Mystère, drame, aventure et action son au rendez-vous, est-ce que l'amour et l'amitié seront capable de triompher du mal?...**_

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

_CHAPITRE 2 : Entre la vie et la mort_

Harry se mit dos contre le mur, cela faisait 5 heures qu'il attendait depuis qu'il c'était lever de matin. l'infirmière l'ayant obliger à aller dormir lorsque minuit avait sonner. Mais il était revenu tôt ce matin et c'était assit pour regarder le temps passer. Finalement, l'infirmière sortis de son l'infirmerie ou de sa prison, selon Harry.

-Et puis? Est-ce qu'elle va s'en sortir, dit-il précipitamment.

-Je n'en sais rien... Cette jeune fille à plusieurs cicatrice sur le corps, des bleus aussi qui vont, certes, guérir vite. Mais elle est maintenant dans un coma profond où seule sa volonté de vivre pourra la sauver.

-Est-ce que je peux aller la voir?

-Bien sûr Mr. Potter…De toute façon je ne pourrais pas vous empêcher d'aller la voir, sinon vous entrez sûrement par un moyen ou un autre dans mon infirmerie.

-Merci

Il entra dans l'infirmerie et trouva la jeune fille coucher dans un lit. Harry détestait l'infirmerie mais seulement pour cette fois il aurait voulu que se soit lui dans se lit. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il avait comme un sentiment de protection envers elle. Mais pourtant il ne la connaissait même pas ! Mais son cœur lui criait le contraire à chaque fois. Il avait tant de question à lui posé et il savait par lesquelles il voulait commencer…Il voulait d'abord savoir son nom et savoir qui elle était.

Dans la forêt il n'avait pas vraiment pris le temps de la regarder, elle était plutôt jolie. Elle avait un visage doux et ses cheveux, maintenant propre, avait une odeur de pêche. En la regardant, il se souvint de ce sentiment qui l'avait submergé quand il avait regardé ses yeux. C'était comme s'il la connaissait depuis toujours.

Harry veillait sur elle jour et nuit. Cela faisait maintenant deux jours qu'il la veillait. Il lui prenait la main et lui parlait toute la journée, il savait qu'elle pouvait l'entendre et que sa l'aiderait sûrement à faire son choix entre la vie et la mort.

-Je sais que tu peux y arriver, il y des amis et de la famille qui doivent sûrement s'inquiété pour toi qui doivent se faire un sang d'encre en ne sachant pas où tu es. Chacun à son propre destin et chacun doit faire quelque chose dans sa vie, que se soit important ou non. Et je suis certain que notre rencontre n'était pas un hasard. Tu doit encore faire plein de chose importante même si je sais pas sais quoi…Tu dois vivre ta vie et avoir des enfants les voir grandir et les voir avoir des enfants eux aussi, être grand-mère et c'est seulement là que je te permettrai de mourir mais pas maintenant tu es bien trop jeune…

Il continua comme ça toute la journée, mais ses discours revenaient toujours au même. Il se faisait de plus en plus tard et il s'endormi encore a côté d'elle.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Après qu'elle ait sombré dans les ténèbres, la jeune fille se sentit soulevé, emmenée, déposée sur un lit et soignée. Elle avait également été lavé et elle se sentait mieux. Elle avait bien sentit aussi la présence de quelqu'un a côté d'elle, mais elle ne savait pas qui pouvait bien la veiller jour et nuit. De toute façon elle voulait mourir pour aller rejoindre Shaolan au ciel. Pourquoi était-il au ciel ? Comment Méline avait-elle bien réussit à le tuer ? Elle se souvenait que Méline lui avait enlever Shaolan et l'avait tué en lui tranchant la gorge.

FLASH BACK

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-SHAOLAN!!!! cria Sakura, les larmes aux yeux. Shaolan était dans les bras de Méline et celle-ci tenait un couteau sur sa gorge.

-Dit au revoir Shao-chan ,dit Méline avec un air d'enfant et elle lui trancha la gorge sans aucune pitié. Sakura tomba à genoux et pleura toute les larme de son corps le cœur déchiré en mille miettes. Méline rie sadiquement et disparue par sa fenêtre temporel. Sakura n'avait rien pu faire pour celui qu'elle aimait et elle s'en voulait pour ça. De plus Méline, cette sale garce avait emporté le corps de son amour.

Derrière elle, il y avait ses étoiles, ces personnes qui comptait le plus pour elle. Shaolan en faisait partis, il était l'étoile du courage. Il y en avait 7 étoiles comme lui.

Étoile 1 : l'étoile de la RUSE, cette étoile montait toute les stratégies possibles et pouvait résoudre n'importe quel problème. Pour les histoires de cœur aller voir celle-ci!

Étoile 2 : l'étoile de l'AMOUR, cette étoile savais toujours quand il y avait de l'amour et savait faire la différence entre de la simple amitié. Elle développait cet amour et poussait les deux personnes à se parler. Elle vous a peut-être déjà parler à vous?

Étoile 3 : l'étoile de l'ESPOIR, l'espoir est très utile lorsque quelqu'un veux abandonner une certaine chose et elle sait vous redonner tout l'espoir perdu. Elle sait vous remettre sur le droit chemin vous aider à continuer

Étoile 4 :La plus joyeuse de toute, l'étoile du BONHEUR, quelque fois sa arrive d'avoir le moral dans les talons et bien cette étoile fait souvent de bonne blague et vous remet à bloc. Mais quelque fois elle fait des blague au mauvais moment et vos mieux pas que Sakura soit là…

Étoile 5 : l'étoile de la CONFIANCE,est sûrement l'une des plus importante, car pour avoir ses plein pouvoir et pouvoir réussir il faut de la confiance. Elle est très allier avec l'étoile du BONHEUR car quand on est heureux on a confiance en soit!

Étoile 6 : l'étoile du COURAGE, cette étoile a le don de redonner courage à tout ceux qui ne l'on plus, grâce à son courage ces forces son doublé et peux faire des chose qui, à première vue, paraisse impossible.

Étoile 7 :l'étoile de l'AMITIÉ, cette étoile fait en sorte que toute les étoiles sont soudé ensemble par le lien de l'amitié. C'est le centre celle qui à tout les pouvoir et qui est bien capable de faire la différence entre de l'amitié et de l'amour, elle est très proche de l'étoile de l'AMOUR.

Sakura était celle-ci, l'amitié c'est une chose précieuse qu'il faut conservé. Mais ils avaient également d'autre pouvoir caché. Sakura était capable de jouer avec le temps.

Le bonheur, lui, peux faire partir n'importe qui dans un fou rire incontrôlable…

Sakura se souvenait de cette journée et elle hantait toutes ses nuits.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

FIN DU FLASH BACK

Elle voulait tellement aller rejoindre celui qu'elle aimait. Après quelques minutes, une lumière blanche apparu devant elle. Une femme était dans cette lumière.

-Maman ?dit Sakura

-Oui, si on peux dire…

-Tu restera toujours celle que j'aime. Tu es ma mère quoi qui ce passe…

-Merci. Mais je ne suis pas descendu pour ça, je suis venu te dire que ton destin n'est pas encore terminer, tu dois retourner sur terre.

-NON!! Je veux rester avec toi, papa et Toya…Avec LUI!

-Mais? Elle semblait ne pas comprendre. Tu dois rester sur terre et éviter d'autre mort…Et ce garçon, tu sais de qui je parle?

-Oui, celui qui m'a sauver, dit-elle avec un faible sourire.

-Oui, tu dois te douter de qui il est…elle laissa un petit suspense.

-Peut-être un peu, se qui m'a frappé c'est la couleur de ses yeux.

-Regarde.

Une bulle apparu et elle vit le jeune garçon à côté…d'elle?

-Il te veille depuis 4 jours complet. Écoute ces messages qu'il te dit, il a confiance en toi tu sais…Et plus tu dois chercher ton…

-Oui je sais, la coupa Sakura.

Elle réfléchie et dit :

-D'accord, je vais empêcher d'autre innocent de mourir et accomplir mon destin. Mais après je ne te promet rien si je suis pas heureuse sur terre je viendrai ici.

Sa «mère» lui sourit et lui dit au revoir et partit comme elle était arrivé. Sakura essaya de se bouger mais c'était si difficile. Alors elle essaya d'ouvrir les yeux. Ses paupière était lourde comme du béton et elle ne sut pas combien de temps cela lui prit mais elle réussi à ouvrir doucement ses yeux. Elle remarqua qu'il faisait nuit et sentit un poids sur sa main. Elle tourna la tête et vit le garçon qui dormait à côté d'elle. Elle le regarda dormir, il était mignon, elle ne l'avait pas remarqué dans la forêt. Ses cheveux d'un noir de jais et son corps plutôt muscler et son visage espiègle lui donnait un charme fou. De plus, elle savait que derrière ses paupières se cachait de magnifique yeux vert, un peu comme les siens. Une vague de fatigue frappa Sakura. Même si elle avait dormie 4 jours en ligne son corps avait besoin de récupérer. Alors, comme elle se sentait en sécurité grâce à la présence du garçon, elle se laissa aller dans un sommeil profond et sans rêve. Avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Merci à vous tous ! Si vous lisez ma fic n'hésitez pas à aller sur mon blog !!!

littelflower


	3. La première étoile

Bonjour à tous! Voici maintenant le troisième chapitre de ma fic, j'espère sincèrement que vous aimez la fic ! Mais maintenant je ne vous fait plus patienter, voici la suite!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_CHAPITRE 3 : La première étoile_

Le lendemain Sakura se réveilla à cause des rayons du soleil qui avait réussit à pénétrer la barrière de ses paupières. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle fut éblouit par la blancheur des lieux. Elle essaya de bouger légèrement sa main mais celle-ci était coincé par quelque chose de lourd. Par ce mouvement elle réveilla le garçon au cheveux d'ébène qui dormait à côté d'elle. Elle lui dit :

-Bonjour et merci de m'avoir veillée.

-Bonjour et de rien. Ça m'a fait plaisir.

-Comment t'appelles-tu? Dit-elle

-Harry Potter.

Harry fut surprit que la jeune fille n'ai aucune réaction à son nom. Habituellement les gens cherchait sa cicatrice du regard ou changeait tout simplement de comportement en réalisant qu'ils se trouvaient en présence d'un personne célèbre.

-Moi c'est Sakura Kinomoto. C'et un nom japonais.

-Alors tu es japonaise pourtant ça ne paraît pas vraiment?

-Oh, ça c'est à cause de mes pouvoirs, ils font en sortent que je «m'adaptent» aux autres culture que ce soit par la langue ou l'apparence. Mais bon, c'est plutôt compliqué alors…

Voyant qu'elle ne voulait pas trop s'étendre sur le sujet, Harry ne fit aucun autre commentaire et dit :

-Alors ça va mieux? S'inquiéta Harry

-Physiquement oui. Mais la seule personne qui puisse me guérir complètement n'est pas ici en se moment.

-Et où cette personne?

-Loin, très loin.

-Explique moi.

-C'est trop long à expliquer.

-Essaye on et verra bien.

Sakura poussa un long soupir et sembla réfléchir puis elle plongea ses yeux dans ceux d'Harry et dit :

-D'accord. Je vais te faire un bref résumer de ma vie, tu ne comprendra certainement pas tout mais je vais te dire l'essentiel.

Alors elle lui conta que sa mère était morte quand elle était toute petite et qu'elle vivait avec son père et son frère. Quand un jours, elle avait trouvé un livre qui contenait les cartes de Clow. Elle les avait toute libéré par erreur et elle avait dû les partir à la chasse aux cartes pour les capturer. Par la suite elle avait dû les transformer en Sakura Card et capturer la carte du vide pour finir.

-Mais tu t'arête là? Ton histoire finis lorsque tu as 13 ans et là, d'après moi tu dois bien en avoir 17.

-Je peux rien te dire de plus pour l'instant, la suite sera pour plus tard. Lorsque je te ferai totalement confiance. Mais ce que tu peux savoir, c'est qu'il y a de cela trois mois j'ai laisser tombée mes étoiles et…

-Comment ça tes étoiles?

Elle lui raconta alors le principe des 7 étoiles.(Le Flash Back)

-Désoler…

-Pourquoi ? demanda Sakura

-Je t'ai fait revive un moment pénible. Je sais ce que c'est que de perdre un être chère.

Elle lui fit un petit sourire qui lui réchauffa le cœur, puis elle reprit en disant :

-Bien, je peux continuer ?

-Oui, oui vas y.

-Donc, peu après la mort de Shaolan, j'ai laisser tomber mes étoiles et je suis partie. Les 5 autres étoiles se sont séparé et j'ai perdue le contact. Ça fait 3 mois que je ne les ai pas vu…

-Mais bon sang t'étais où pendant tout se temps là?

-Dans un endroit où tu ne voudrait jamais aller…C'est de là que je revenais lorsque tu m'a trouvé.

Son regard devint lointain et douloureux, elle avait l'air si fragile et délicate. Harry la prit soudainement dans ses bras pour la réconforter, puis en se plaçant devant elle il dit :

-Bon si c'est pour te guérir il faut joindre cette étoile.

-C'est pas compliqué, apporte moi des fleurs de cerisier et un bol qui ne brûle pas.

-Je reviens dans pas trop longtemps.

Après un quart d'heure de recherche il trouva finalement un cerisier et il alla voir les elfes de maison pour avoir un bol. Lorsqu'il revint, il entendit une mélodie provenant de l'infirmerie. Sakura fredonnait une petite berceuse et elle se balançait les yeux fermer au rythme de la chanson. En entrant, elle ouvrit les yeux et lui fit un sourire, cependant il vit bien que celui-ci n'atteignait pas ses yeux d'émeraude, car ceux-ci restait triste et vide.

-J'ai trouvé, dit-il en souriant.

-Merci

Elle mit les fleurs dans le bol et fit apparaître une carte dans ses mains. Harry pu voir le mot «hope» d'écrit sur celle-ci ainsi qu'une petite fille tenant un cœur dans ses bras. Sakura secoua alors doucement la carte au dessus du bol et Harry fut surpris de voir de la petite poudre brillante sortir de celle-ci et tombé dans le bol. Ensuite, elle fit apparaître une flamme dans son autre main et fit brûler la poudre et les fleurs dans le bol.

-Va porter ça à la fenêtre et met le pour que le vent emporte bien l'odeur de la poudre.

Harry fit se qu'elle avait dit et quand tout le contenu du bol eu disparu, les cendres emporté par le vent, il revient s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

-Maintenant il ne nous reste plus qu'a attendre.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Loin, très loin de Poudlard, une fille dormait dans un sommeil profond, quand une odeur familière la réveilla. Bien qu'il fasse jour cette fille dormait. Elle se leva en vitesse et mit un collier avec une pierre rouge au bout. Ramassa quelque effet personnel et sorti à l'extérieur.

-Ça faisait longtemps que je t'avais pas vu toi, dit-elle en s'adressa au soleil.

Elle sourie et des ailes apparurent dans son dos. Elle vola en suivant l'odeur qui l'avait réveiller, ça faisait plus de 3 mois qu'elle attendait ça, qu'elle dormait. Elle avait cédé sa place à son autre pendant trois mois pour attendre Sakura et le moment était enfin arrivé. Ça signifiait qu'elle pourrait enfin la revoir et la serré dans ses bras. Après quelque heures de vol elle arriva à un château. Elle couru en suivant l'odeur et arriva à une infirmerie. Elle passa la porte avec vitesse et se figea devant le garçon qui lui faisait face. Puis elle se tourna pour voir Sakura qui lui dit :

-Bonjour Meiling, sa fait longtemps, n'est-ce pas?

-3 mois pour être précise…

-Je suis désolé de m'être comporté comme je l'ai fait…Je ne voulais pas vous faire de mal, bien au contraire.

-Tu ais pardonné de toute façon on peut pas t'en vouloir très longtemps. Mais en me faisant venir tu sais bien que les autres vont sûrement faire comme moi débarquer ici.

-Tu es celle en qui j'avais le plus besoin et je savais que t'a un nez d'enfer!

-J'espère que c'est un compliment.

-Oui, dit elle en rigolant. Oh! et j'ai oublié, voici Harry Potter. C'est lui qui m'a sauvé dans la forêt, sans lui je serait morte. Harry je te présente Meiling Li. C'est la cousine de Shaolan.

-Ravit de te connaître Meiling

-Moi de même.

Stéphanie avait des cheveux aussi noir que les ténèbres, les yeux d'une magnifique couleur noisette et devait avoir 17 ans. Quand les deux adolescents se regardèrent dans les yeux leurs cœurs se mirent à battre très vite et ils rougirent en même temps. Sakura rit intérieurement en se disant que ses deux là allait finir ensemble.

-« _J'espère juste que ça va pas se compliquer. Avec la deuxième personnalité de Mei tout peux arrivé._ » Bon tu n'est pas venu pour rien, guérie moi!

-D'accord mais tu sais que sa fait mal des vidages d'émotions…

-Oui je le sais alors commence tout de suite.

Meiling plaça une main sur le front de Sakura et une lumière blanche apparue. Sakura se mit alors à pleurer silencieusement. Quand elle enleva sa main Sakura se recoucha et des larmes tombèrent encore pendant quelque secondes.

-Merci, Mei.

-De rien, mais là il faut que tu te reposes. Viens Harry.

Ils laissèrent Sakura dans l'infirmerie et allèrent à l'extérieur. Ils firent cependant un détour vers les cuisine pour prendre un dîner bien emballé dans un panier.

-Tu peux m'expliquer on est où ici?

-Oui, on est dans une école de sorcellerie et je suis ici pour les vacances.

-Pourquoi tu n'es pas avec ta famille pendant les vacances?

-J'ai plus de famille…et de toute façon se serait trop dangereux pour moi et pour tout le monde que je sorte d'ici.

-Je ne comprend pas, mais t'as pas besoin de m'expliquer. Je peux te faire un petit balayage, car je sens que ton niveau d'espoir est plutôt plat…

-Est-ce que ça fait mal?

-Au cœur oui, un peu, tu vas sûrement te mettre à pleurer, mais après tu culpabilisera pu et tu aura plus confiance en toi.

-Ok. Vas y.

Stéphanie plaça ses mains sur le front d'Harry et celui-ci vit des Flash dans sa tête.

FLASH 1

&&&&&

Il revit la mort de ses parent et une voix résonna dans sa tête.

-Ce n'est pas ta faute si tes parents sont mort. C'est sa faute à LUI. Si ça n'avait pas été eux, IL serait encore en vie et aurait régné sur le monde sorcier sans que personne ne puisse l'en empêcher. Se n'est pas ta faute c'est SA faute.

&&&&&

FLASH 2

&&&&&

Il revit quand il avait empêcher Remus et Sirius de tuer Pedigrew.

La voix recommença à parler.

-Tu les as empêcher de le tué et ça qui fait la différence entre un homme bien et mauvais. Tes parents n'aurait pas aimé que leurs amis deviennent des assassins. Tu as fait le bons choix.

&&&&&

FLASH 3

&&&&&

Il revit la mort de Cédric et de Sirius.

-Ce n'est pas ta faute la seule faute que tu peux te reprocher est de dire que c'est ta faute. Les seules responsable sont LUI et ELLE. Le garçon t'a pardonné et t'a demandé une faveur que tu as accomplis.

&&&&&

FLASH 4

&&&&&

Il revit alors le dernier souvenir dont il se reprochait encore. Lors de sa sixième année il avait encore revu Voldemort et avait tué Pedigrew avant de s'enfuir avec Ron et Hermione.

-Tu l'as tué parce qu'il menaçait tes amis. La dernière chose que je vais te dire est ceci et écoute bien car je ne le répéterai pas : Tu sais la différence qu'il y a entre TOI et LUI, c'est que LUI tue pour le plaisir de tué et toi tu as tué pour te défendre. En plus tu as des remords, alors que LUI n'en a pas. C'est ça la différence.

&&&&&

Harry revient alors à lui et il vit qu'il avait pleurer ses joue était toute mouillé, mais il se sentait beaucoup mieux. Il avait eu bien de la misère à se remettre de tout ses événements mais là il se sentait…Nouveau. Il avait les idée en place, se que ses amis essayait de faire depuis longtemps!

-Tu vois que tu n'as rien a te reprocher, Lui dit Meiling avec une voix douce.

Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux de la jeune fille et il fit un sourire reconnaissant en disant :

-Merci ça m'a vraiment fait du bien.

-Ça fait plaisir de te voir sourire et de voir cette étincelle qui n'était pas là dans tes yeux. Ça embellis ton visage.

Harry lui sourit et rougit en même temps. Il restèrent sous l'arbre à parler et en regardant les nuages. L'arbre aux feuilles tombantes sous lequel ils étaient les protégeaient du soleil trop chaud et la brise fraîche les atteignaient facilement. Harry était heureux, car il venait de se faire deux merveilleuses amies et était enfin remis sur le droit chemin de son destin.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

On se revoit pour le prochain chapitre !

REVIEWS PLEASE!!!

Tanks….


	4. Kéro et Spinel

Donc voilà pour aujourd'hui ! Ceci est ma fic rééditer parce que je trouvais que je disais beaucoup de chose plutôt inutile à savoir et que quelques fois je n'en disais pas assez donc ce sera certainement plus claire…En plus j'ai changer les noms pour ceux japonais (je les préfères japonais…).&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_CHAPITRE 4 :____Kéro et Spinel_

Deux jours plus tard, Dumbledore revient à l'école pour voir si Harry allait bien et fut surpris de le trouver avec deux autres personnes. Après avoir expliqué comment il avait trouvé Sakura et comment Meiling était arrivé, le directeur demanda à rester seul avec les deux invités. Harry sortit donc du bureau et alla se promener dans le parc. Après une heure Sakura et Meiling le rejoignit.

-Alors?

-On lui a expliqué la situation.

-Et c'est quoi la situations?

-Bien…Que Méline me recherche pour me tuer moi et mes étoiles pour prendre le pouvoir absolus de la terre.

-Oui, c'est vrai, mais pourquoi est-ce qu'elle veut te tuer?

-Parce que si tu tues le centre des étoiles, tout les pouvoir de celui-ci ira en elle et elle utilisera se pouvoir pour faire de mauvaise chose alors que nous on fait le contraire. Mais vu que j'ai appeler une étoile les autres ne vont pas tarder à arriver et on sera en danger si on part d'ici. Le directeur nous à donc proposé de rester.

-Mais c'est super! Tu pourras m'expliquer les bouts de ta vie que tu ne m'a pas encore raconter.

Elle fit un maigre sourire, mais ne répondit rien. Elle n'avait pas vraiment l'air de vouloir s'étendre sur le sujet alors :

-Il nous a aussi parler de toi et de tes amis, dit Meiling, pour changer de sujet. Je pense que vous découvrirez bien assez tôt le mystère de la vie de Sakura. En plus ça va nous permettre de t'aider à LE retrouver, dit-elle à Sakura

-Vous cherchez quelqu'un?

-Nous cherchons une personne. Un garçon plus précisément. D'après tout les indice que l'on a recueillit, IL devrait être quelque part dans ce château, de plus son aura est présente partout ici, alors…dit Sakura. Ça veux dire qu'il vient à cette école chaque année.

-Tu ne l'a pas encore trouvée ?!?dit Meiling.

-Hé bien, je vais attendre la rentré pour commencer mes recherche. Attendre que la personne vienne à l'école!

-Ah…oui, c'est logique.

-En plus la rentré est dans deux jours. J'ai bien hâte de revoir mes petites étoiles.

Elle se tourna vers Meiling en rajoutant :

-Vous m'avez affreusement manqué pendant tout ce temps.

-T'avais juste à venir nous voir!

-Je ne pouvais pas…Je l'aurai fait, mais comme tu l'a vue dans mon balayage émotif…C'étais assez dur pour moi de me déplacer. Sinon je l'aurai fait…

Elle soupira et regarda le soleil se coucher. Un long silence plana sur la petite troupe, jusqu'à ce que Sakura rajoute :

-En tout cas je sais que les premiers arriveront demain et que je pourrai commencer mes recherche sur LUI dans deux jours…

-Le soleil se couche, je devrais y aller…dit Meiling

-Oui à demain Mei.

Elle se leva et partit en direction du château. Harry s'aperçu qu'il ne pouvait plus détacher ses yeux de la jeune femme. C'est comme si ses yeux étaient hypnotisé par le balancement régulier de ses longs cheveux noir sur son dos. Lorsqu'il sortit enfin de sa torpeur il demanda à Sakura :

-Où va t'elle?

-Tu le découvrira bien assez tôt.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

C'était maintenant la nuit et Harry dormait profondément dans le dortoir des garçons. Alors que Sakura, dans le dortoir des filles, avait les yeux grand ouvert et fixait de dessus de son lit. Un souvenir de son après midi surgit alors dans sa tête.

Souvenir

&&&&&&&&

Elles étaient dans le bureau du directeur et leurs entretient était presque terminer. Il leur dit encore :

-Vous savez, que seule Sakura est une vrai sorcière?

-Oui, répondit celle-ci. Mes parents biologiques étaient des sorciers. Par contre, toutes mes étoiles ont des pouvoirs magiques mais ne sont pas des sorcier.

-Alors, donnez moi une seule raison qui pourrait me convaincre de vous garder ici.

-Parce que je cherche mon frère biologique. Le pouvoir d'étoile qu'avait Shaolan à été transféré en mon frère à sa mort. Il faut donc que nous le retrouvions pour qu'il nous aide à détruire Méline une bonne fois pour toute.

-Et puis-je savoir qui est votre frère?

-Je n'en sais rien...Il paraît qu'à ma naissance, deux prophéties ont été écrite. Chacune d'elle nous prédisait un grand destin, mais seulement si l'on nous séparait.

-Et pourquoi donc?

-Parce que…C'est plutôt compliquer, voyez-vous…Lorsqu'une étoile naît, elle n'a aucun pouvoir et c'est en grandissant qu'elle les développent. En étant jumeaux, moi et mon frère, j'aurai au bout de quelques années «dévoré» inconsciemment tout les pouvoirs de mon frère. De plus, toute les étoiles allaient naîtrent au Japon, alors je devait y aller moi aussi.

&&&&&&&&

Fin du Souvenir

«_C'est après ça qu'il m'a sourit et qu'il a accepté _» se dit Sakura. «_Pourquoi?_» C'est sur cette question qui tournait et retournait inlassablement dans sa tête que Sakura s'endormie bien trop tard à son goût.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Le lendemain, ils se réveillèrent tôt et allèrent manger un bon petit déjeuner dans la grande salle. Harry proposa alors :

-Ça vous dirait d'aller voler?

-Je te signale, pour ton information, que voler c'est mal et que…

-Non, non je veux dire…sur un balai.

-J'ai jamais essayer, j'ai toujours utiliser mes ailes, dit Meiling de façon plutôt désinvolte.

-Moi, j'ai déjà voler sur mon sceptre mais après j'ai toujours eu des ailes.

-D'accord, alors après le petit déjeuner vous venez dehors et on va essayer ça.

Une demi heure plus tard, ils étaient à l'extérieur et Harry son éclair de feu et deux balais de la réserve aux mains expliqua aux deux fille comment faire pour voler. Puis il leur donna les deux balais plutôt amoché.

-C'est pas les plus rapide mais ça fait quand même.

-C'est pas les plus rapide? Dit Sakura. Je peux arranger ça alors.

Elle fit apparaître une carte dans ses main et la secoua au dessus des deux balais. C'étais la carte de la vitesse.

-Maintenant ils sont rapide comme le tien.

Elle enfourcha son balai et partis en flèche.

-Allez, vous venez ou vous êtes trop peureux?

Cela les fit réagir instantanément et ils partirent eux aussi en flèche derrière Sakura. Il firent des courses, des jeux et des petites acrobaties. Quand, soudain Sakura s'arrêta net.

-Ils arrivent!

Et elle sauta de son balai avec une agilité du tonnerre. Harry crut que son cœur avait arrêter de battre et crut qu'elle allait s'écraser, mais un garçon arriva juste en dessous de Sakura et l'attrapa en plein vol. Il avait des cheveux blond et des yeux brun. Ses cheveux et ses yeux avait tout les deux de nuance d'or et ses ailes étaient d'une magnifique couleur ocre. Harry descendit à côté de Sakura et du garçon qui se serrait dans leurs bras.

-Harry, je te présente Kéro Béros et Kéro je te présente Harry Potter. Il m'a sauvé la vie quand j'essayait d'échapper aux créatures de Méline dans…

-Je suis content de te rencontrer et merci d'avoir pris soin de ma petite Sakura.

-Eh, ça va pas de couper les gens comme ça.

Elle lui donna un coup sur la tête en continuant :

-Et en plus je suis pas petite ! J'ai 17 ans quand même.

-Ça c'est vrai Kéro c'est n'est plus la petite chasseuse de carte d'autrefois. C'est la grande maîtresse maintenant.

Harry n'avait pas vu le jeune homme descendre en même temps que Kéro et s'il n'avait pas parler, Harry ne l'aurait certainement pas remarquer avant un certain temps, tellement il avait été silencieux.

-Merci de prendre ma défense Spinel.

-C'est ça mettez vous tous contre moi! Fit Kéro en faisant semblant de bouder.

-Mais boude pas mon Kéro d'amour.

Sakura lui fit un sourire complice et Harry sentit que ces deux là avait quelque chose de très spéciale entre eux. Leur lien devait être très fort pour que Kéro regarde Sakura avec des yeux aussi doux et compréhensif. Il sortit finalement de ses pensées lorsque Sakura lui dit :

-Harry voici Spinel Sun, le meilleur ami de Kéro, même s'il sont toujours en train de se disputer…

-Eh, c'est pas vrai ça! Dirent les deux garçon en même temps.

-Ça, ça reste encore à prouver les peluches, dit Stéphanie

-Toi la chipie on ta rien demander! dirent-ils en même temps

-Comment ça la chipie, je vais vous en faire moi une chipie !

Une dispute interminable s'en suivit et des mots que Harry n'avait même jamais entendu sortit de la bouche de ses nouvelles connaissances, tel que «baka». Pour lui c'était du japonais tout ça…

-STOP! cria Sakura.

Tout le monde se tus en même temps et tous regardèrent Sakura.

-Vous n'avez plus 13 ans! Je croyait que tout était réglé maintenant.

-C'est elle qui a commencer…murmura Spinel

Le meilleur ami de Kéro, Spinel, avait des cheveux noir et les yeux noir, lui aussi avait des reflets dans les cheveux et les yeux et ils étaient d'une magnifique couleur bleuté.

-Ériol et Tomoyo ne sont pas avec vous? Dit Sakura

-Non nous nous sommes tous séparés après ton départ et on ne les a pas revu depuis 3 mois, dit Kéro

-Ils sont sûrement rester ensemble et vont arriver se soir ou demain, dit Spinel

-Bien, ils arriveront juste à temps pour le banquet de la rentrée. Car je vous annonce que l'on va passer le reste de l'année ici. Pour la raison que vous savez et pour une autre de sécurité car Méline ne viendra pas ici personnellement. C'est trop dangereux pour elle de venir nous affronter avec tous les sorcier qu'il va y avoir ici, de plus l'on va enfin être tous réunis.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Voilà, c'est tout pour cette fois ! Si vous avez aimez vous n'avez qu'à laisser des coms!! Les prochain chapitres… Je sais vraiment pas quand ils sortiront mais si vous voulez l'édition non réédité aller sur vous trouverez certainement ma fic là bas…

Littelflower


	5. Répartiton plutôt surprenante

Je sais que ça fais longtemps…Je n'ai aucune excuse…Mais je continue qu'en même a poster des chapitres révisés et corrigés. &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_CHAPITRE 5 : Répartition…surprenante_

Ce n'est seulement que lorsque le soleil commença à ce coucher le lendemain, que les deux autres personnes arrivèrent. Une fille et un garçon se posèrent sur les escalier du château et ils se rejoignirent tous dans le hall face à la Grande Salle. La fille avait les cheveux noir avec des reflets mauve et des yeux de la même couleur, alors que le garçon, lui, avait des cheveux bleu noir et les yeux bleus. Ils devaient avoir 17 ans et ils se tenait par la main, signe qu'ils devaient être en couple. Sakura s'avança pour les rejoindre, elle les serra dans ses bras et les emmena devant Harry pour les présenter.

-Harry voici, Tomoyo et Ériol. Les deux dernières étoiles qui te manquait à connaître.

-Salut, Dirent Harry, Tomoyo et Ériol en même temps.

-Les élèves commencent à arriver, continua Harry, vous devriez aller voir le professeur McGonagall, pour qu'elle vous répartissent avec les premières années, mais vous entrerez en 7ième année bien entendu.

-D'accord, à tout à l'heure.

-Salut!

Harry regarda les 6 étoiles se diriger vers la salle des première années en riant et souriant. Il était bien heureux de les avoir rencontré, mais il avait hâte de voir ses deux meilleurs amis et de leurs présenter les nouveaux venu. En regardant les derniers rayons du soleil encore visible, il se promit qu'il devrait en savoir plus sur eux, sur leur vie si mystérieuse. Bien entendu, Hermione et Ron allait pouvoir l'aidez dans ses recherches et fois de Harry il allait en savoir plus dans cette histoire…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Harry attendait patiemment ses deux meilleurs amis, quand soudain il vit une tête rousse émerger de la foule d'élève.

-RON!

Harry se précipitât sur son ami qui était justement en compagnie d'Hermione.

-Harry! Dit Ron. Ça va ? L'été n'a pas été trop long?

-Non, même qu'il c'est passé des choses incroyables, venez on va à la table et je vous raconte tout ça.

Pendant la répartition des élèves de première année, Harry compta à ses amis les événements qui venait de lui arriver.

-Oui, j'ai entendu parler de cette histoire d'étoile et j'ai lu l'histoire de Clow aussi. Mais je n'en sais pas plus, désoler. Je vais faire des recherche à la bibliothèque pour mieux comprendre, dit Hermione.

-On va t'aidez, dirent les deux garçons en même temps.

Ils continuèrent à discuter de choses et d'autres jusqu'à ce que la répartition soit fini et qu'ils furent interrompu par Dumbledore.

-Bonjours cher élèves, je voudrais vous annoncez une nouvelle importante. Cette année nous aurons des élèves qui nous viennes d'une écoles japonaise, ils sont ici car ils participent à un échange international organisé par leur école et ils entrerons donc directement en 7ième année. Je vous demandes de les traitez comme n'importe quels autres élèves et de les aidée à s'intégrer le plus possible.

Les portes s'ouvrirent et les six étoiles entrèrent. Tous les élèves retinrent leur souffle, car tout le monde était soufflé par la beauté et la prestance qu'ils dégageaient. Le professeur McGonagall se leva et dit :

-Je vais vous appelez par vos nom et vous vous assoirez sur le tabouret, je vais vous posez le choixpeau sur votre tête et il criera votre maison, dit la directrice de griffondor.

-Béro Kéro.

Plusieurs fille commencèrent à parler a son passage et elle souhaitait toute qu'il soit célibataire. Le choixpeau ne mit pas longtemps à se décider, car il cria :

-GRIFFONDOR!

Les griffondor applaudirent vigoureusement, surtout les filles, et il vint s'asseoir en face de Harry.

-Daidouji Tomoyo.

À peine poser sur sa tête le choixpeau cria sa maison :

-SERDAIGLE!

Elle se dirigea vers sa table et un gars de 7e année se dépêcha de faire de la place à côté de lui pour qu'elle s'assoit à côté de lui. Elle avait l'air d'être populaire auprès des garçons, tout comme Sakura. Spinel, Kéro et Ériol l'étais aussi auprès des filles. Meiling, par contre montrait un visage de glace et les garçons renoncèrent aussitôt à l'approcher.

-Hiiragizawa Ériol.

Le choixpeau eu la même réaction qu'avec Tomoyo, car il cria immédiatement :

-SERDAIGLE!

Il alla s'asseoir à côté de sa petite amie et l'embrassa rapidement sur les lèvres, comme pour dissuader tous les garçons et les filles de leurs tourner autour. Plusieurs semblèrent déçu de voir qu'ils étaient en couple et ils arrêtèrent d'espérer une quelconque histoire d'amour car elle était désormais impossible.

-Kinomoto Sakura.

Ça ne prit pas beaucoup de temps à elle aussi. Le choixpeau cria immédiatement la maison choisi :

-GRIFFONDOR!

Elle se leva et alla s'asseoir à côté d'Hermione face à Harry, à qui elle fit un sourire.

-Li Meiling.

C'est à ce moment que le choixpeau commença à hésiter et l'attente se fit longue.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Choixpeau :

Tu est très difficile à placer, car tu as deux personnalité, deux très différentes personnalité. Une est bien développer, mais l'autre est plutôt en arrière. Il te faut une maison capable de développer ton autre côté. C'est ton choix, es-tu d'accord?

-Bien sur.

-Alors je t'envoie à…SERPENTARD!

Harry était sidérer. La fille avec qui il avait sympathise et était devenu ami était à serpentard. Cette fille qui avait un visage habituellement si souriant avait maintenant un visage de glace. Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il c'était passé ? Il entendit alors Sakura murmurer à elle-même :

-Son autre personnalité à pris le dessus. Il ne va pas falloir que ça complique les choses, elles le sont déjà bien assez comme ça…

Il pensa être le seul à l'avoir entendu, mais avec un regard en biais à Hermione il sut qu'elle aussi l'avait entendue.

-Sun Spinel.

La dernière étoile alla directement sur le tabouret, sous le soupire de quelques filles présente dans la salle et le choixpeau cria :

-GRIFFONDOR!

Il courut jusqu'à Kéro qui s'était lever et ils se donnèrent une tape dans la main en criant un grand «oui !» victorieux, puis ils s'assirent l'un à côté de l'autre.

-Bon. Je vous rappelle que la forêt interdite est, comme son nom l'indict, in-ter-dite. Les règlements de l'école sont affichés sur la porte du bureau de notre concierge et tout étant dit, mangeons.

Les plats apparurent dans les assiettes et il commencèrent à mangez en parlant avec Kéro, Spinel et Sakura. Les garçons parlait de quidditch et les filles parlaient de garçons.

-Alors, tu vas lui dire? dit Sakura

-Dire quoi à qui? répondit Hermione

-Bien…que tu l'aime, Ron.

-Non! Je ne l'aime pas, on n'est que de simple ami.

-Ça je suis la seule à le savoir si c'est simplement de l'amitié ou de l'amour. Comme tu n'éprouve pas de l'amitié envers lui je ressent très bien ton amour.

-Bon, c'est vrai mais je ne sais pas s'il éprouve les mêmes sentiments que moi la dessus.

-Le seule moyen de le savoir c'est de le lui dire. Si tu ne lui dit rien, il ne le saura jamais.

-Tu as raisons je lui dirai…cette année.

Après avoir manger, les préfets-en-chef allèrent chercher le mot de passe pour le donné au préfets de leur maison qui amenèrent les premières années à leur salle commune respective.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Next chapitre ! Et oui, il y en a un autre !

Littel_Flower


	6. Discution tard le soir

Un autre chapitre, dites moi ce que vous en pensez! &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& _CHAPITRE 6 : Discutions tard le soir_

Rendu dans les dortoirs les garçons remarquèrent qu'il y avait deux lit de plus pour les invités. Kéro et Spinel se chamaillait déjà pour savoir qui prendrait celui près de la fenêtre. Kéro finit par gagné et Spinel prit l'autre lit en boudant. Ils parlèrent encore une heure pour en savoir plus sur le quidditch :

-On cherche deux batteur et un poursuiveur ça vous dit de faire les sélections ? dit Harry

-Ouais. Ça à l'air intéressant, dit Kéro

-Mais demain on a cours, il faudrait dormir, répondit Spinel

-Ah! Oui, j'avais oublié, dit Harry

-Faut toujours que tu gâche tous en ?dit Kéro

-Eh, tu vas pas…

-Bonne nuit les gars ! Coupa Harry.

Il ne voulait pas d'une nouvelle dispute ce soir, il en avait déjà assez avec Ron et Hermione à longueur d'année.

-Bonne nuit, répondit tout le dortoir.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Du côté des filles dans leurs dortoirs, celle-ci étaient toutes en train de concocter un plan pour que Hermione puisse dire enfin à Ron ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui.

-Il faut toujours que tu attendes le bon moment, lui répondit Sakura, mais il ne faut surtout pas le brusquer et il faut qu'il pense que ça vient de lui Ok?

-D'accord, dit Hermione

-Bon, maintenant il faut trouver le plan parfait pour vous deux...

Elle réfléchie un instant et demanda alors :

-Est-ce qu'il va y avoir une activité dans quelque temps?

-Heu… Il y a la sortie à pré-au-lard en octobre.

-Parfait, maintenant écoute bien ce que l'on va faire.

Les filles du dortoirs se rapprochèrent puis Sakura fit un petit sourire mystérieux qui en disait long sur ses intentions…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Quelques heures plus tard du côté des garçon, Spinel se leva doucement de son lit et marcha jusqu'au lit de son ami et réveilla Kéro qui dormait profondément.

-Humm, gâteau…

-Kéro!

-Quoi?

Un peu perdu celui-ci regarda son cadran magique et s'écria :

-Il est minuit! Mais ça va pas la tête?

-Non! Justement ma tête va pas bien. Je voulais te parler. Mais je peux te laisser avec tes gâteaux si tu les préfères à moi, dit-il ironiquement

-Qu'est-ce que t'as? Di-il d'un ton beaucoup plus sérieux, en voyant le visage de son ami.

-T'as remarqué que ça clochait avec Sakura ?

-Ouais, j'avais cru que quand on serait enfin réunit elle serait redevenue comme avant, dit Kéro.

Ses yeux se firent triste et il dit se dit pour lui-même «_ Mais je peux la comprendre avec tout ce qu'elle a vécu, je ne peux pas la blâmer…_»

-Moi aussi, répondit Spinel

Il y eu un moment de silence où les garçons réfléchissait à propos de Sakura puis :

-Elle me manque, répondit Kéro.

Face au regard interrogatif de Spinel, Kéro expliqua sa pensée plus en profondeur :

-La Sakura d'avant. Son sourire, sa joie de vivre et son visage innocent, avec se petit côté naïf qui est si irrésistible et cette étincelle qui était toujours là dans ses yeux. Maintenant, il faut faire attention à ce qu'on dit et elle est ne sourie presque plus ou sinon ce sont des faux.

-C'est vrai. Depuis que Méline à tué Shaolan, elle n'est plus comme avant. Je pensais qu'après la carte du vide on les laisserait tranquille mais les événement se sont enfilé sans qu'on les voient arriver.

-C'est vrai, mais j'ai toujours pas comprit pourquoi elle existait cette carte.

-Cette carte avait été crée par Clow pour faire balancer le pouvoir des cartes comme le ying et le yang, la carte du vide avait le pouvoir de toute les autre carte réunit et comme cette carte était trop dangereuse, il l'a cacher.

-Elle était pas dangereuse pourtant. Elle a voler toute les carte de Sakura, d'accord mais elle voulait seulement revoir ses amies et ne plus être seule.

-Je voulais pas dire dangereuse dans se sens. C'est quand on la capture que cela devient dangereux. Cette carte quand on la capture et la transforme, il faut donner la chose la plus précieuse au monde.

-Et la chose la plus précieuse au monde pour Sakura c'était l'amour de Shaolan. Une chance qu'elle avait crée une carte avant le départ de Shaolan.

-Hein? Dit Spinel.

-C'est vrai tu n'es pas au courant. Avant le départ de Shaolan, Sakura à crée une carte en pensant à lui et c'est ça qui lui a fait réalisé qu'elle l'aimait. Mais elle a pas eu le courage de lui avouer ses sentiments à l'aéroport. Alors quand la carte du vide à prit l'amour de Shaolan, celle-ci c'est mélanger à la carte crée par Sakura et ça a donné la carte de l'espoir.

-Et là pensant qu'il l'avait oublié. Elle a avouer ses sentiment et Shaolan lui à dit qu'il l'aimait lui aussi. L'espoir avait fait revenir l'amour de Shaolan.

-Et ça, ma petite fleur de cerisier ne l'a fait qu'a 14 ans seulement, dit fièrement Kéro.

Il y eu un deuxième moment de silence où ce fut Kéro qui rompit encore celui-ci en disant :

-Dit…

-Quoi? Répondit Spinel

-Elle te manque Rubis ?

-Oui…Sans elle je me sent seul, le soleil ne peut pas être sans la Lune et vis versa.

-C'est pareils pour moi et Yué. Méline à déjà trop fait de mort. C'est pour ça qu'il faut l'arrêter.

-J'arrive pas à croire tous ce qu'elle a fait, dire que Yué et Rubis sont mort pour nous protéger…soupira Spinel

-Et maintenant, il va falloir lui remonter le moral à notre maîtresse des cartes.

-Je sais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire.

-Quoi?

-On va teindre les cheveux de toute les personnes qui mange des petit chou à la crème. Ils auront alors une coiffure et une teinture drôle et tout le monde va rire.

-Oui, on va faire des blague comme ça toute l'année, pour remonter le moral de ma petite fleur de cerisier.

-Oui, mais là il faut dormir, demain on a cour.

-Ok, mais il faut que personne ne sache notre plan.

Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas c'était qu'une personne ne dormait pas dans le dortoir. Harry venait de savoir un autre maigre bout de la vie de Sakura. Ses quatorze ans. Elle devait en avoir beaucoup vécu des aventures. Mais que c'était-il passé pendant c'est trois dernières années? Cette année allait être bien chargé, car il fallait qu'il découvre quel mystère cachait encore la vie de Sakura, il le fallait. Il se promit également de ne plus toucher aux choux à la crème pendant le déjeuner…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Et oui…Encore un chapitre!


	7. Rêverie sur le toit

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& _CHAPITRE 7 : Rêverie sur le toit_

Harry se réveilla avant tout les autres au lever du soleil et il décida de réveiller Ron par la même occasion pour lui apprendre les nouvelles informations qu'il avait entendu hier soir.

-Ron, murmura Harry, réveille-toi j'ai appris quelque chose de nouveau sur Sakura.

-Il est bien trop tôt pour parler Harry…laisse tomber on parlera plus tard.

Harry continua d'essayer mais après quelques minutes il vit bien que la cause était désespéré. Il eut soudain un idée et décida de l'essayer :

-Oh, mon dieu Ron! Regarde! Hermione court en robe de nuit dehors!

-Quoi?

Ron se leva en vitesse parfaitement réveiller, il s'enfargea dans sa couverture et alla à la fenêtre pour vérifier si Harry disait bien vrai.

-Mais, mais…Il n'y a rien dehors…

-Bon, maintenant que t'es levé je vais t'attendre en bas.

Il fit un sourire sadique à Ron et descendit dans la salle commune avant que Ron ne reprenne complètement ses esprit. Il s'assit sur un fauteuil pour l'attendre et après quelque minute Ron descendit quelque peu boudeur de s'être fait avoir, mais il se dérida lorsque Harry commença à lui raconter tout se qu'il avait entendu la veille.

-Woua! Elle en a vécue des aventures !

-Oui et le pire c'est qu'on ne sait même pas tout encore. Il reste encore 3 ans de sa vie dans l'ombre et il faut que l'on sache qu'est-ce qu'elle a vécu. Mais là, il faut qu'on savoir si Hermione a appris quelque chose cette nuit, vu qu'elle a dormit dans la même chambre qu'elle.

-D'accord, mais on l'attend dans la grande salle, je commence à avoir faim moi.

Il s'en allèrent vers la grande salle pour manger leur petit déjeuner et en chemin il rencontrèrent Meiling qui leur dit :

-Salut les gars. Vous avez pas vus Sakura il faut vraiment que je lui parle.

-Pourquoi ?dit Harry

-Je sais pas pourquoi j'ai atterris dans cette maison! Les gens là bas sont…spécial, dit-elle indigné

-C'est normal, disons que tu avais justement l'air «spécial» hier, dit Ron

-Pourquoi ? dit-elle perdue.

-Eh, bien, tu étais froide, on pourrait même dire glacial, sans sourire. Je…nous ne te reconnaissions plus, dit doucement Harry

-Oh… «_C'est ça l'inconvénient d'avoir à partager son corps…_»pensa t'elle. Mais dite moi, on est toujours ami. J'ai rien fait de mal ou de déplacer…?

-Bien sur ! Que tu soit à Serpentard ne change rien, dit Harry

Harry lui fit un magnifique sourire auquel Meiling répondit en se jetant dans les bras de celui-ci. Harry rougit d'un seul coup et son cœur fit un bond prestigieux dans sa poitrine, mais il répondit finalement à son étreinte un peu maladroitement. Elle lui dit alors :

-Merci ! Tes vraiment un ami.

Tout en parlant elle desserra son étreinte et se mit devant lui en lui faisant un magnifique sourire. Ils rougirent tout les deux en voyant la situation dans laquelle ils étaient, car leur visage était si proches qu'ils se touchaient presque. Finalement leur visage se rapprochèrent instinctivement l'un l'autre mais ils furent interrompus lorsque Ron dit :

-Bon on va manger? Dit Ron.

Celui-ci n'avait cependant rien remarqué et les deux amis se séparèrent vite pour répondre, un «oui» un peu trop énergique. Ils prirent donc la route pour la grande salle en continuant de parler de tout et de rien. Arrivé devant celle-ci Meiling se rappela de quelque chose et demanda :

-Il est quel heure ?

-7h30, pourquoi ?dit Ron

-Ah… alors je crois que je ne trouverai pas Sakura avant le début des cours et ça c'est juste si on a un cours en commun.

-Pourquoi? Insista Ron

-Oh. Sakura doit être en train de faire son recueillement personnel sur la place la plus haute qu'elle a trouver. Elle se sent plus proche du ciel ainsi. Je me souvient qu'elle le faisait chaque matin dans la semaine qui a suivi la mort de Shaolan…juste avant notre séparation…

Elle eu un petit sourire nostalgique et elle laissa les deux garçon pour aller s'installer à sa table avec les Serpentards de 7e année.

-Bon on va manger, j'ai faim! dit Ron

-Oui, on y va…

Quelques minutes plus tard, Kéro et Spinel entrèrent dans la Grande Salle en riant et ils allèrent s'assirent en face de Harry et de Ron.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire comme ça?

-Oh, rien de spécial, on se rappelait juste une blague qu'on a fait il y a quelque temps, dit Spinel.

-Mmm, ça l'air bon toute cette belle nourriture…dit Kéro

Il y eu un soupir de la part de Spinel et il celui-ci répondit :

-Tu ne changera jamais Kéro tu n'est qu'un estomac sur patte.

-Et toi, espèce de bébite à sucre. Tu te rappelles le jours ou tu as tout bouffé les gâteaux que tu voyais au festival du printemps ? En plus c'est moi qui ai écopé de la punition ce jour là.

-Et toi tu te souviens quand t'as plongé dans le gâteau que Tomoyo avait fait pour MA fête.

-C'étais pour me venger de la fois où tu avais…

Il s'en suivie alors une dispute qui avait pour sujet : lequel avait manger quoi, quand, comment et où. Tout ça sous les yeux découragé des griffondors qui les entouraient.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

C'est loin de la grande salle et des dispute sur la tour la plus haute du château pour être plus précise que Sakura ce trouvait à ce moment de la journée. Elle avait les yeux rivé sur les nuages et elle parlait au ciel.

-Je m'ennuie tu sais…Quand tout ça sera fini, je viendrai te rejoindre Shao, car je doit d'abord retrouver mon frère et ensuite vaincre Méline. Après je viendrai, car c'est très difficile sans toi…

Elle avait maintenant les larmes au yeux et elle parlait plutôt difficilement.

-C'est seulement grâce à eux que je ne suis pas encore venus te rejoindre. Grâce à leur soutient. Il y a aussi Harry que je ne veux pas laisser ici. C'est étrange, je ne le connais seulement depuis quelques jours, mais je ressens quelque chose de bizarre pour lui…c'est comme un mélange d'amour et de…Je ne sais pas…Mais, surtout tu t'inquiète pas, hein ? Tu sera toujours le seul et l'unique dans mon cœur et ça rien ne le changera…Tu me manque tellement Shao !

Elle pleura en silence et laissa son esprit flotter dans les airs, laissant le vent frapper doucement son visage et sécher ses larmes. Puis la cloche sonna, brisant se moment magique de recueillement avec son amoureux. Elle dit au revoir au ciel en envoyant un baiser avec sa main et partis pour ses cours de la journée.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Je n'ai pas voulu changer mon texte d'origine…Je change quelques petites choses, mais je ne veux pas trop en changer non plus parce que sinon je réécrirai tout au complet. Mais j'ai quand même rajouter certains détails pour que vous comprenez mieux certaines choses… Donc…


	8. Trois anges

Il en reste encore un de corriger…sinon j'ai en tout 20 chapitre à ma fic…mais les autres ne sont pas encore corriger…alors…

Bonne Lecture.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_CHAPITRE 8 : Trois anges_

Elle arriva juste à temps pour son cour DCFM(défense contre les force du mal).Elle fut surprise de voir que son professeur avait les cheveux teint en rose! Elle alla rapidement s'asseoir à côté de Harry. Devant elle, il y avait Ron et Hermione qui se disputaient encore et toujours et en arrière d'elle il y avait Kéro et Spinel, qui eux au contraire ne se disputaient pas, ce qui était un exploit.

-C'est qui la prof, tu la connaît?

-Oui, c'est Tonks, dit Harry

-Ah Tonks?

-Oui, elle fait partie de l'ordre. Je crois que c'est pour ça que Dumbledore la engagé.

-Spinel à l'air de bien l'aimer.

-Quoi,dit celui-ci, répète pour voir.

-J'ai dit que…La cloche la coupa alors dans sa phrase.

Elle jeta un regard plein de sous entendu et se retourna pour écouter leur professeur, tout en prenant des notes.

La semaine passa s'en d'autre aventure que la routine des cours. Sauf un cours que tout le monde se rappellerai longtemps. C'étais justement un cours de DCFM. Tonks avait montrer l'affiche d'une créature à la peau noir comme de la cendre,les cheveux aussi rouge que le sang, les yeux d'un gris comme l'acier et,comme arme, elle avait à la main des fouets qui avec des milliers d'épines. Harry l'avait déjà vue et Sakura aussi, car elle leva la main.

-Oui miss Kinomoto, dit le professeur.

Tous les élèves écoutèrent très attentivement car il était rare d'entendre parler Sakura et elle ne parlait pas pour rien.

-C'est une Harpie des ténèbres, ces Harpies n'obéisse seulement qu'au mal. Quand une personne maléfique réussie à les trouvées,elle leur demande alors de la servir et celles-ci trouve que cette personne est assez mauvaise, elles la suivent et obéissent bien mieux que n'importe quel serviteur. Avec leur fouet, elles sont très redoutable, seul la lumière arrive à les repousser, mais seul une flèche de lumière en plein cœur arrive à les tuer. Tout se quelles savent faire c'est provoquer la douleur et le malheur autour d'elles. Personnes ne peut leur échapper et c'est très rare qu'elles ont peur. Voilà.

Tout le monde étais sidéré par les parole de la maîtresse des cartes, sauf Kéro et Spinel qui connaissaient déjà cette définition. À part cette intervention, le cour ce passa bien. Le Samedi même de cette semaine, Harry était à la bibliothèque, il entendit alors des voies familières, celle de Sakura et de Tiffanie, il se cacha derrière un rayon de livre et écouta.

-Alors tu l'a trouvé? demanda Tiffanie

-Non, pourtant on aurait du le trouver depuis longtemps…

-Il garde sûrement ses pouvoir caché.

-Je sais, j'y ai pensé. Mais c'est pas facile de cacher des pouvoir comme ça!

-Tu es sur que l'on ne sait pas tromper dans l'ordre?

-Non, la troisième prophétie disait que si une étoile se faisait tuer,son pouvoir transférait d'abord au deux gardiens et ensuite à ma plus proche famille et vue que j'ai été adopter, il faut que je trouve mon frère. Mon vrai frère je veux dire.

-Je suis désoler, de te rappeler ça.

-C'est pas grave, je me suis habituer.

-Bon on y va sinon on va être en retard.

-Oui.

Comme ça Sakura s'était faite adopter. Il fallait qu'il demande des explications à quelqu'un au plus vite. Après les cours il trouva, Kéro seul entrain de se diriger vers la grande salle.

-Kéro! Cria Harry

-Quoi? Dit-il en se retournant

-Tu pourrai m'expliquer l'histoire de l'adoption de Sakura, du pouvoir transférer et de son frère?

Il le regarda bouche bée

-Comment t'as fait pour savoir tout ça?

-Je ne dévoile jamais mes sources.

-Ok, bon comment dire? Sakura, il y a 3 ans, à appris que ses parents l'avait adopter. Sa mère, adoptive, ayant eu un problème à l'accouchement de son fils(Thomas) à voulu avoir une fille. Ils ont chercher une fille spécial et il ne l'on trouver quand Angleterre, ils l'ont alors trouvé seule dans un orphelinat. Ils ont appris un peu plus tard qu'elle avait des parents sorciers. Ils l'ont aimé comme leur propre fille en sachant très bien, qu'elle aurait des pouvoirs quelconque. La chose du pouvoir transféré, et bien je peux rien dire. C'est un sujet délicat et c'est à Sakura de te le dire. Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que l'on cherche le vrai frère de Sakura qui aurait le pouvoir que Lionel.

- Tu pourrait m'expliquer comment il est…?dit-il avec hésitation

-Quand Sakura te le dira, tu sauras alors tout ce qu'il y a à savoir.

Il fit un sourire mystérieux et se dirigea ver la grande salle pour aller retrouver son ami Spinel. Harry, lui, avait plutôt l'intention de retourner à sa salle commune. Il se retourna mais il fonça dans quelqu'un.

-Désoler, je ne… Stéphanie?

-Harry?

-Je ne m'attendais pas à tomber sur toi.

-Moi non plus. Elle rougit en disant cette phrase.

Harry pris alors tout son courage et plongea.

- Il va y avoir une sortit à pré-au-lard bientôt, tu voudrais venir avec moi? Je pourrais te faire visiter.

-D'accord, ça me ferait plaisir.

Il y eu un moment de silence, où Stéphanie dit un vague :«à bientôt» avant de repartir.

Ils reprirent leur chemin respectif, en attendant avec impatience la prochaine sortie à pré-au-lard.

&&&&&&&

Après avoir mangé, Spinel et Kéro se promenèrent dans l'école, pour tomber sur Ginny.

-Oh, salut les gars, je vous cherchais justement.

-Pourquoi? Répondit Spinel

-Harry m'a dit de vous dirent de ne pas oublier les sélection de quidditch qui ont lieu demain.

-Tu joue toi?

-Oui,dit elle fièrement, je suis poursuiveuse. Vous, vous voulez occupé qu'elle position?

-Nous voulons être batteur. Dit Spinel

-Oublier pas en? Les sélections demain à 8 heure! Cria celle-ci en s'éloignant.

Elle partit sous le regard de Kéro

-Mais qu'est-ce que t'as vieux? Dit Spinel à Kéro. T'as pas parler de toute la conversation.

-J'ai cru voir un ange…

Spinel partit à rire et lui tapa dans le dos.

-Elle est trop jeune et en plus, elle sort avec Dean.

-Il en a de la chance lui.

-Pas vraiment. Car Ron est pas du tout d'accord.

Kéro blanchis en entendant cette phrase.

-C'est vrai, j'avais oublié que c'est la sœur de Ron.

-Oui, donc si tu la veux, tu devra passer par Ron. Bonne chance vieux.

Spinel partit devant pour aller à la salle des Griffondor.

-Hé, attend moi. Il courut pour rattraper son ami qui avait pris un peu d'avance.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

On se revoir au prochain !


	9. Rêve

Le dernier chapitre corrigé, j'espère que vous avez aimé…Envoyez moi des commentaires si vous en avez sinon…ben c'est pas vraiment grave si vous me parlez pas, je suis habitué de parler seule… &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& _CHAPITRE 9 : Rêve_

Dans la salle commune des Serpentard, Meiling était assise sur un sofa face au feu qui n'arrivait pourtant pas à faire fondre son regard de glace. De plus, aucune expression n'apparaissait sur son visage de marbre et elle lançait un regard de froid à toute les personnes qui passait trop près d'elle, les décourageant de venir lui parler. Draco regarda donc Meiling de loin avant de s'avancer vers elle et de lui dire :

-C'est pas avec cette attitude que tu seras appréciée des autres.

-Je t'ai rien demander, alors dégage! Répondit la jeune fille avec hargne

-Dis donc, tu as manger un scrout à pétard ou quoi?.

-Pour ton information, j'ai manger du riz ce soir.

Ils s'affrontèrent des yeux et Draco lui dit :

-Je voulais seulement te dire que demain il y a les sélections de quidditch si ça t'intéresse.

-J'irais peut-être…

-Bien, demain soir, à 18 heure sur le terrain.

-D'accord

En voyant qu'il partait, Meiling se décida enfin à dire:

-En passant, mon nom c'est Meiling Li.

Draco arrêta et se retourna. Il lui sourit et dit :

-Et moi Draco Malefoy

Il revint s'asssire à côté d'elle et ils commencèrent à parler ensemble. Draco ne savait pas pourquoi mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être intriguer et intéressé par cette fille si mystérieuse. C'est pour ces raisons qu'il finit par lui dire :

-Mon père veux m'obliger à faire une chose que je veux pas faire.

-Si tu n'as pas envie de le faire, ne le fait pas c'est tout. Et puis dis toi qu'au moins tu as un père.

-Comment ça? Ton père est…

-Non, il est pas mort. J'ai juste…Renier ma famille en fait, sauf du côté de ma mère bien sur, j'ai toujours aimé mon cousin en fait. J'ai jamais pu détester ma tante non plus. C'est du côté de mon père que tout est fichu.

-Pourquoi?

-Eh bien, tu va le dire a personne?

-Jurer.

-Bon mes parents m'ont eu par «accident» si on peut dire. Ils ne s'entendaient pas et se criaient dessus tout le temps et moi j'était entre les deux. Mon père me battait souvent et ma mère faisait tout pour l'en empêcher, mais il la battait elle aussi. Un jour mon père à tué ma mère et il est allé en prison. Depuis ce temps, je vie chez Shaolan, mon cousin. Et toi qu'est ce que ton père veux que tu fasse de si terrible?

-Il veux que j'ai la marque.

Meiling resta un instant en suspense, mais elle se souvint finalement de l'histoire sur un certain Voldemort qu Harry lui avait conté et dit :

-Oh! Mais tu ne veux pas l'avoir?

-J'en sais rien, je ne veux pas décevoir mon père et renier ma famille. Mais je ne veux pas non plus être un esclave à la botte d'un mégalomane.

-Moi, j'i fait le choix de me protéger envers et contre tous. Mais tu sais qu'il ne faut pas que tu suives le chemin que les autres te trace. N'oublie jamais que tu es le seul maître de ton destin. Tu vas la où ton cœur te dit d'aller, fais ton choix et peux importe où tu vas, il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour te soutenir et t'aider.

-Merci, tu sais, je crois que tu es la première personne à qui je me confis.

-J'ai déjà vécus ça moi aussi et c'est difficile au début mais après tu t'en sort.

Elle lui fit alors un magnifique sourire, le premier vrai et sincère de la soirée. Leur yeux s'accrochèrent encore, amis pour des raisons différente cette fois si. Elle brisa finalement le silence en disant :

-Si jamais tu as un problème, n'importe quoi, je serai toujours là pour t'écouter. D'accord?

-D'accord.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers les escalier avant de se retourner pour dire :

-Il y a une chose qu'il faut que je te dise, demain je ne me souviendrai plus de cette conversation, c'est seulement demain soir que je vais redevenir moi même.

-Pourquoi?

-Oh, tu l'apprendra bien assez tôt.

Elle lui fit un sourire et partis ver son dortoir. Rendue en haut, elle mis le veston et le foulard qui était sur son lit. Elle fit apparaître ses ailes noires dans son dos et ouvris la fenêtre pour s'envoler vers le ciel et les étoiles.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Du côté de Serdaigle, Tomoyo et Ériol discutais à voix basse sur un sofa à l'écart des autres. Tomoyo finit par demander :

-Alors, ta journée c'est bien passé ?

-Oui, j'ai un peu chercher le frère de Saki mais je n'ai pas réussi à localiser ses pouvoirs.

-Moi non plus je n'y arrive pas, soit il les cache soit il n'est pas ici.

-Non, il doit être ici, la prophétie dit que l'on trouvera la réponse à notre question ici.

-Et c'est quoi notre question ?

-Comment on peut vaincre Méline.

- Et la réponse ?

-C'est le frère de Sakura qui l'aura et arrête de faire comme si tu savais rien tu sais tout.

-Mais j'aime te taquiner.

Elle se pencha pour l'embrasser et par ce fait se calla plus profondément sur son épaule. À la fin de leur baiser elle posa encore une autre question :

-Mais le pouvoir de Shaolan, tu es sur qu'il est dans un gars ici?

-Oui, après que Yué et Rubby soient mort, leur pouvoir ont été transféré dans Kéro et Spinel. Comme la prophétie l'indiquait. Donc si une autre personne devait mourir, en l'occurrence Shaolan, le pouvoir irait directement à la personne la plus proche biologiquement de Saki. Donc son frère. Il faut donc le trouver pour qu'il nous aide à tuer Méline

-Tu as raison, mais tu as pensé au fait que Shaolan pourrait ne pas être mort? C'est un peu trop facile comme mort, tu ne trouve pas ? Avec son pouvoir il aurait pu facilement ce libérer et ne pas…

-J'y avais déjà penser mais je n'ai aucune explication au fait que nous ne resentont plus sa présence sur toute la surface de la terre. De plus nous l'avons chercher partout. Donc ne donne pas de faux espoir à Sakura, elle est déjà assez briser, il ne faudrait pas la blesser encore plus avec de fausses histoires. Il faut donc trouver le frère de Saki le plus vite possible et après on verra.

-Tu as raison. Moi qui n'arrête pas de dire qu'il faut que nous fassions notre deuil…

Elle l'embrassa une autre fois et ferma les yeux pour profiter du moment présent en compagnie de son amoureux.

&&&&&&&

Du côté des griffondor, tout étais calme. Tous étais couché, sauf une personnes. On voyait son ombre se profiler sur le sol à la lueur du feu. Cette jeune fille, car c'étais bien une fille, étais assise devant le feu, perdue dans ses pensées. Quelques flash lui revenais souvent en mémoire. Elle se voyait pleurée, rire, courir et surtout vivre. Oui, depuis sa mort elle n'avait plus le goût de vivre. La seule chose qui l'empêchais de sauter du haut d'une tour, étais la vengeance. Venger une mort si injuste et douloureuse. Chaque nuit c'étais la même chose. Elle ne pouvait dormir et s'accrochais doucement à un espoir qui n'existait plus. Son rêve lui revient alors en mémoire plus douloureux que jamais.

**Rêve**

&&&&&&&

_Elle se voyait dans une petite pièce très lumineuse à cause du soleil. Les rayons de celui-ci tombait doucement sur elle et lui donnait l'air d'un ange dans sa robe blanche. Mais ça c'était l'avis de son père. Aujourd'hui était le plus beau jour de sa vie…Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle pensait…_

&&&&&&&

Elle sentit les larme lui venir doucement, au fils de ses penser.

Suite du Rêve

&&&&&&&

_Les porte s'ouvrirent, laissant la jeune fille entrée dans la salle au bras de son père. Elle regarda au bout de l'allée décorée par des milliers de fleur de cerisier. Elle vit alors l'homme de sa vie, l'attendre à quelques pas d'elle. Il ne doutait pourtant pas un seul instant, que se serrait la dernière fois qu'il verrait son ange, son amour. Que se serrait probablement le dernier beau souvenir qu'il garderai en mémoire. Que le sourire de son ange serait son dernier et son seul espoir de survie…_

&&&&&&&

Ce ne fut pas des larmes, mais un sourire qui filtra sur le visage de Sakura à cet instant précis. Elle et lui avaient vécus pas mal d'aventure ensemble. La chasse au carte et leur transformation, son départ, son retour, la capture de la carte du vide et sa transformation en carte de l'espoir et finalement son déménagement à Tomoéda. Tout en lui manquait à Sakura : sa bonne humeur, ses yeux noisettes, ses cheveux doux comme la soie, son sourire... Après son déménagement, il lui avait appris les arts martiaux pour qu'elle puisse mieux se défendre, elle avait aussi appris à utiliser ses cartes sans son sceptre. Il lui avait appris tellement de choses et ils avaient nagé dans un bonheur totale ensemble. Les larmes commencèrent alors à tomber une à une le long de ses joues. Elle était tout simplement morte le jour de sa mort, car un cœur ne peux vivre sans amour. Elle murmura douloureusement :

-Revient moi mon amour, je ne veux pas vivre seule !

Elle s'endormie sur le tapis face au feu, le cœur déchiré par l'amour.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

À la prochaine fois!!!


End file.
